The disclosure relates to a video-based on-street parking management system that identifies a license plate of a parked vehicle for automating the operations of monitoring parking areas and collecting parking fines and/or fees. The disclosure finds application in parking area management and enforcement. However, it is appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amendable to other like applications.
Traditionally, parking management is performed by using meters that receive coin payments and display readings that correlate to a remaining time-value. However, meters are being phased out because the operation is costly in labor required for inspection and in fines lost from undetected violations.
Video-based solutions were recently proposed for monitoring parking spaces and determining parking violations. A video-based method uses a non-stereoscopic video camera that outputs a binary signal to a processor, which uses the data for determining vehicles in violation of a regulation. When a violation is detected, an alert is transmitted to an enforcement agent, who visits the scene to identify the violating vehicle and to issue a parking ticket.
However, with the expansion of video-based solutions, parking enforcement entities are moving away from the practice of sending enforcement agents to the parking area. Similarly, parking management entities are also moving away from the practice of employing people for collecting payment at areas that charge for parking. Therefore, the video-based system faces challenges that include enforcement against violators and collection of fees. A license plate number is needed to identify a vehicle that is violating a parking regulation or using a for-fee parking space. It can be difficult for a camera to capture license plate information from a vehicle that is tightly parked, such as, for example, in the multi-space lane shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated in the figure, an occlusion that is caused by objects and other vehicles parked in proximity to the detected vehicle can prevent the camera from capturing the license plate. In these automated systems, a violation cannot be determined without accurately identifying the vehicle.
Therefore, a fully automated system is needed for identifying a vehicle through its license plate number after determining that the vehicle is either parked in a private area or is violating a regulation. A system is desired for enabling an automatic issuance of a fine and/or charge to a registrant of the vehicle in response to the identification. A system is further desired for enabling the fine or fee to be charged to a specific account associated with the vehicle registrant.